


Mr. Grumpy and Little Miss Sunshine

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crack, F/M, Giftgiving, Humor, ellie is full of mischief, inspired by a tumblr post, possible spoilers for s3, post s3 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Ellie comes across a very silly gift for Hardy.  How will he react?





	Mr. Grumpy and Little Miss Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of "Broadcrack" was inspired by this post on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Mr. Grumpy](https://winonabyers.tumblr.com/post/159675603398/ok-but-imagine-ellie-buying-alec-this-mug-for-a)

Ellie found the mug in a small, newly opened gift shop on the High Street. It was one of those rare times she had a moment to spare, so she’d done the neighborly thing and popped in. The proprietor seemed nice enough, and as it turned out, Ellie had once babysat her cousin. 

She hesitated for a whole minute before she decided to buy it. After all, she'd never actually gotten him a “ _ worst cop in Britain” _ t-shirt.   Being in a bit of a giddy mood, she decided she could not be held responsible for what she did whilst in such a state.  

 

She took the mug to the cash register.

 

*****

 

Hardy didn't spare a glance her way as he charged towards his office.  He was busy administering a bollocking over the phone, and from the couple of words she’d overheard, it was to the head of Daisy’s school.  

 

Ellie peeked out of the kitchen, two steaming mugs of tea in hand.  He was likely in a horrible mood.   _ Probably now is not the best time to give him this _ , she thought, and she had taken two steps back to the sink to pour the tea into another mug when she heard “Miller!!” bellowed from Hardy’s office.

 

_ Well, carry on, then,  _ Ellie mused, as she hurried to Hardy’s office.  

 

“Where’s the paperwork on the cell phone?” Hardy barked.  “I want this wrapped up today.”

 

“Right there. Corner of your desk.   Brought some tea.”

 

“I have the bloody tape transcripts but not….”  He paused as he got a good look at the mug.  He let the sight sink in, then he glared at Ellie.  It was the same expression he reserved for when she handed out her personal number to crime victims.

 

Ellie held his gaze and informed him, “It’s microwave safe.  Anything else?”

 

Hardy gave her a curt shake of the head, dismissing her.

 

She held her giggle in until she left his office.  The mug was an impulse buy, to be sure,  but the look on his face had been worth it.

 

*****

 

Ellie dragged herself in the next morning, exhausted from a long conversation with Tom the night before.  Things were improving at home, but it had surely taken a long time to get to that point.  She was desperate for tea.

 

Hardy was already in the kitchen, making toast.  “Mornin’,” he mumbled.

 

“Good mornin’ to you.  You're chipper.”

 

He grunted noncommittally as the microwave dinged.  He reached in and pulled out a mug of tea.

 

It was in a white mug decorated with a little grouch-faced cartoon character.

 

Mr. Grumpy.

 

Hardy noticed her noticing, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he gathered his tea and toast.  With a brief nod of his head he left her alone in the kitchen.

 

She was too shocked to attempt to steal a piece of his toast.

 

He didn't mention it again.  Every morning, however, he took his tea in that mug, paying no attention to the chuckles from the people in CID.

 

And at Christmas (due mainly to Daisy’s online shopping skills,) Ellie found a “Little Miss Sunshine” mug on her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the inspiration to write Broadchurch in a while. I'm happy to be writing Hardy and Miller again! I might write some short pieces around the third series before I go back to my other series of Broadchurch fic. I haven't given up on that.


End file.
